Endoscopy allows a physician to view organs and cavities internal to a patient using an insertable instrument, which provides a valuable tool for making diagnoses without needing to guess or perform exploratory surgery. The insertable instruments, sometimes referred to as endoscopes, but may also be called borescopes, have a portions, such as a tube, that is inserted into the patient and positioned to be close to or inside an organ or cavity of interest. The endoscopes use various image processing techniques to provide the physician with as natural a view as possible. For example, the views provided by an endoscope may be capable of providing a natural feeling field and depth of view to emulate a physician seeing with her own eyes, for example.